mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Alcadan
Alcadan is a supporting character in the Soul Calibur series of fighting games. He appeared only in Soul Calibur III as a martial arts trainer and the leader of The Birds of Passage, a secret clan of assassins who worship Horus of Earth's ancient Egypt. Biography Ever since he was born ages ago the man known by the name of Alcadan was skilled in every kind of fighting art one could imagine. As if he was bestowed upon the gift of Onaga or the Elder Gods themselves, ha! With two single exceptions that had ended in a draw, he could boast that he had been completely undefeated in innumerable and uncountable duels he had fought in. He then turned his eyes to the Gods where he demanded Godhood. The mightiest Elder God known as Gait commented that Alcadan resembled Horus in some way but while he denied Alcadan the desire to become a God, he rewarded him with a resemblance to the ancient Egyptian deity; turning his Durian head into that of an owl. Upon seeing this blessing, the other denizens people of Duro sought godhood as well, but none were worthy. Not long after, Alcadan created a group of assassins and thieves loyal only to him, called The Birds of Passage. The clan members were all big fans and fanatics of Earth's deity Horus and they were more than willing to serve Alcadan and his schemes to gain more and more power. Alcadan even had his own temple build in the east side of Duro in the desert, resembling Egypt and its pyramids. When the Elder Gods heard of Alcadan creating and leading a group of criminals in order to seek some power, they instantly regretted ever having bestowed him and sent down their best angel, Siegfried, into capturing him and bring him before them. Hearing of this, Alcadan hid in his temple, sprawling deep beneath the earth and took a rest for a couple of years, waiting for his bounty put on him by the Gods to end, despite the fact that he could have easily bested Siegfried thanks to his martial arts skills... probably. After almost all of the Gods have been imprisoned by Cetrion, however, a Goddess who had no beef at all with Alcadan, Miser and Yun-seong (two of his gang members) opened up the seal of the labyrinth in his temple and Alcadan awoke. Stepping out from the temple for the first time in a couple of years, he learned that their planet was in a turmoil between their current ruler Overlord Hecurzo and Nightmare. However, Alcadan was not particularly troubled by the fact and shrugged those issues off and instead focused on acquiring a powerful sword known as Soul Calibur after he was told of it's existence and powers by Greed. Alcadan send some of his men to capture the sword which was rumoured to be abandoned in the Heavens. Meanwhile, Owl man decided to teach people the fighting techniques that he had developed by himself, and made sure they all joined his clan. Alcadan eventually came across an eager student of Li-Long named Kilik and taught him some of his combat skills as well. Their battle training actually ended in a draw, but Alcadan was so close at defeating him. After hearing of the Soul Calibur being destroyed along with Hecurzo by Nightmare for the leadership of the entire planet, Alcadan send his followers off of their mission and instead focused on becoming the next champion of the Rocky tournament on the Lakeside Coliseum, something he succeeded in after defeating Rock. Today he is still alive and well, and apparently still trains random denizens to become his clan members, as he has many rivals of his own everywhere and needs lots of hitmen. Quotes Personality *Positive Characteristics: Trains anyone, is upbeat, is pretty strong, helps some folks if they help him *Negative Characteristics: Doesn't care much about his followers, is arrogant as all hell, wants a lot of people dead, seeks too much power, doesn't know when to stop *Moral: Sometimes *Stable: Sometimes *Loyal: Not really *Generous: Perhaps *Extrovert: Quite *Compassionate: Sometimes *IQ: 135 *Hobbies: Training martial arts, admiring priceless weapons, talking with his worshippers, standing around being praised, napping, bragging all around *Bad Habits: Not caring *Phobias: Unknown *Obsessions: Power *Favourite Foods: Unknown Powers and abilities Alcadan is an incredibly skilled and good fighter, having mastered all of the fighting disciplines in the Soul Calibur, Tekken and perhaps even MK series! His skills are almost perfect, but because of that almost, he draw once to an unknown combatant and a student of his, Kilik. Trivia *Alcadan is one of the four known mimic fighters on the Wiki, the others being Jarek, Mokujin and Wooden Spoon. Alcadan belongs to the Soul Calibur series, Jarek belongs to MK while Spoon and Mokujin belong to Tekken. **Although Jarek does have some fighting moves of his own. *Back when he resembled a human form, he looked just a bit similar to his presumed right-hand, Greed. *His sub-boss in the game is Kilik. *Alcadan presumably once owned a feed shop in south Duro but those are just rumours. *He is a lot better, older and probably wiser martial arts trainer than Bo' Rai Cho, Bang Jinrei, Spiritus Cornet and Daiko Mishima. Interestingly, tho, both Alcadan and Daiko come from the same game. **It is interesting to note that after beating Mishima, he will mention that he has a measure of respect for his opponent and is the closest thing he considered a 'real challenge' before meeting Kilik. *Alcadan's top assassin is Miser, according to some. She killed some bounty hunters who were after him, hired by a man named Dragan. *His nicknames like 'The Silent' or 'The Savage' come from his art styles while most others are related to his appearance. *Alcadan is always referenced as King Alcadan by Yun-seong. Gallery Alcadan_train.gif|Alcadan welcomes you. Alcadan_Night_Terror.jpg|Alcadan as if he was fused with Night Terror. Alcadan_brown.jpg|Alcadan looking brownish. Alcadan_wins.jpg|Alcadan wins! Bird_guy_and_Kilik.jpg|Alcadan and Kilik. Alcadan_irl.jpg|Alcadan as a bouncer somewhere irl. King_Alcadan.jpg|A drawing of King Alcadan. Alcadan_yuman.jpg|Alcadan before getting owl head. Alcadan.jpg|He looks pretty cute. Category:Characters Category:Gang Leaders Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Non Humans Category:Cute people Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Teachers Category:Old Farts Category:Gods Category:Tekken Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Fakes Category:Martial Artist